Bleached Maoh
by FaithfulAizen
Summary: It's been 10 years since everything happened from being flushed in a toilet and landing in Shin Makoku to Yuri saving Jeneus's soul. After Yuri hears some bad omen birds yell "bad omen" Yuri knows something bad is going to happen from past experience. Bigger summary inside


**Hey everyone it's me FaithfulAizen I was going to do a collaboration with other people but no one wants to help so I'm doing it by myself. I know I need to work on my other stories but I can't I'm stuck again. Anyway here I go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Kyo Kara Maoh, or any other anime if I did Aizen wouldn't be evil but Momo would and there would be a lot of action in Kyo Kara Maoh and anime would have been crossed over by now. **

**Summary: **It's been 10 years (he was 15 when he came then he became 16) since everything happened from being flushed in a toilet and landing in Shin Makoku to Yuri saving Jeneus's soul (I don't think I should name everything that Yuri did). Yuri Shibuya is now 26 years old and can now control his water magic at will really well now and has also mastered the other elements. He has matured a lot from when he first entered Shin Makoku and has made a lot of friends. Yuri is now staying in Shin Makoku ever since he turned 18 his brother Shori is now the Earth's Maoh and likes to check up on his brother every now and then. After Yuri hears some bad omen birds yell "bad omen" Yuri knows something bad is going to happen from past experience. Later on Yuri gets kidnapped by a man named Aizen and Murata decides to go back to earth and visit an old friend named Urahara to ask for help.

_**CHAPTER 1**_

It was a quiet day in Shin Makoku except for the group of bad omen birds yelling, "BAD OMEN BAD OMEN!" near the office of a 25 year old double black wearing black clothing signing papers with two other demon's in there one that had grey hair in a ponytail wearing a green uniform and another with white long hair not in a ponytail wearing a white outfit. The double black put his pen down and asked the grey haired demon, "Gwendal I seem to notice that when the bad omen birds pass something bad always happen we might need to tighten security."

The grey haired demon now known as Gwendal looked over at the double black and answered, "I think you are right heika, I will get Dacascos on it."

"Oh your majesty you are so wise," the white haired demon said on the verge of tears.

"Gunter calm down will you go and ask Dacascos to tighten security," Yuri asked the white haired demon now known as Gunter.

Gunter got up and went to the door and left leaving Yuri and Gwendal to work on important documents Gwendal puts down his and asked, "I'm starting to think we will have never have peace in Shin Makoku."

"Don't say that Gwendal when you say that we always have problems," Yuri said looking at Gwendal with a small smile.

"Your right heika…" a knock came to the door Yuri put his pen down and answered, "Come in."

Door opened and in walked another double black with black clothing and a brown haired man with brown uniform the latter asked, "I just saw Gunter looking for Dacascos, what happened now?

"Let me guess the bad omen birds were yelling again and you want to tighten the security again to make sure nothing happens, right Shibuya?"

"Your right as always Murata," Yuri said standing up from his chair to look at the other double black now known as Murata and then turning it the brown haired man, "how are you today Conrad and Murata?"

"I'm good," Murata said sitting next to Gwendal.

"I am good your majesty," the brown haired man now known as Conrad said getting a look from Yuri, "I mean Yuri."

"Conrad I've told before you are the one who named and if you keep calling me 'your majesty' then I will start calling 'lord Weller'," Yuri said giving Conrad a disappointed look.

"Right I wouldn't want that either," Conrad said sitting down across from Gwendal who went back to working on some of the documents.

"Anyway what are you guys doing here?" Yuri asked sitting back in his chair.

"Well Ulrike had a vision that someone was coming here and looked dangerous so she wanted me check up on you guys but it seems you have it under control," Murata said looking at all the people in the room.

"Geika, did Ulrike tell you what the person looked like," Gwendal asked looking at Murata.

Murata nodded his head and said, "Yes she did but all you need to know is that he is evil and do not trust the person that has brown hair and an all-white outfit."

"Let me guess you used to know him in one of your other life," Yuri asked looking at Murata.

"Right as always Shibuya, I'm going to have to go back to Earth for a bit to talk to an old friend about it," Murata said getting surprised looks from everyone.

"There is someone still alive from your past life?" Gwendal asked.

"Yes but there are more, most of them won't think it's me because there is already someone who looks like my old reincarnation but the hair is different."

"But how would this person know it's you?" Conrad asked.

"Well you see it was the person I'm going to see that gave my soul to Rodriguez in the first place."

"Who were you in your last life?" Yuri asked getting really worried about the answer for some reason.

"Well you see I used to be…" a knock came to the door interrupting them.

Yuri sighed and said, "Hold on Murata, Come in."

The door opened and in walked in a man with blonde hair with blue eyes and a blue uniform and a 20 year old woman with shouler length brown hair and brown eyes who ran past the blonde and up to Yuri and hugged him and started crying, Yuri looked down at the brown haired girl and asked, "What's wrong Greta?"

"Greta had a nightmare all she said was 'Yuri is in danger' and wanted to come see you," the blonde said looking at Yuri and the brown haired woman now named Greta.

"Thank you Wolfram, Greta can you tell me about your dream," Yuri said to the blonde now known as Wolfram and to Greta.

"Well I had a dream that a strange evil man came to attack us and he kidnapped you Yuri," Greta said looking up at Yuri with tears in her eyes.

Yuri looked at all the men in the room and asked, "Gwendal, Murata, Conrad do you think it's a coincidence?"

"I don't there is no such thing as coincidence things happen for a reason the vision, the bad omen birds, and the nightmare that means I need to go now and talk to a friend," Murata said walking to the door.

"Wait tell us what where you in your last life," Yuri said stopping Murata at the door that was still opened.

"I used to be a shinigami," Murata said closing the door.

"A shinigami…Yuri what is going on?" Wolfram asked looking from the door to Yuri who was holding Greta.

"Before you guys got here Yuri saw a flock of bad omen birds yelling 'bad omen' then he asked Gunter to talk to Dacascos then Murata and Conrad came and told us about Ulrike's vision about a man coming and now you and Greta came and told us about a nightmare and I'm not sure who Murata's friend would be that could help," Gwendal said going back to his work.

"I think Murata's friend might be a shinigami maybe that's why his friend remembers him," Yuri said looking out the window to see Murata leave.

**Back on Earth in Karakura**

A man with a striped hat was looking outside with a black cat when they heard a splash in there bathroom and walked back in and saw a man with black hair and black eyes and the man with the striped hat looked at the man and said, "Hello Murata what can I do for you today?"

"Did you know that he is loose?" Murata said looking at the striped hat man and the black cat.

"Who might I ask is loose?" the man asked looking at Murata with a fan over his face.

"Aizen is loose Urahara and he is coming for my friend," Murata said getting annoyed with the man now named Urahara.

"What do you mean Aizen is loose," came a voice from the cat on Urahara's shoulder.

"Hello Yoruichi, yes Aizen is loose the only reason I know is because Ulrike the priestess had a vision that he would come then these birds that fly by that say bad omen flew by my friends room and his adopted daughter had a nightmare that he would come so tell me do you believe me that Aizen is loose now?" Murata said explaining everything that happened.

"He's been locked up for 10 years why would he escape now?" Urahara asked trying to calm Yoruichi down.

"Call soul society they can check to see if he is still there."

"I'll go but you need to let soul society know that I'm coming so I can have someone waiting for me," Yoruichi said walking into another room then there was steam coming out of them and in walked a lady.

"Tessia, Ururu, Jinta get the big screen ready so I can call and talk to the so-taicho and the other taicho's," Urahara said watching three people leave to go hook up a big TV.

"So how has everyone been since the big war you had against Aizen?" Murata asked looking at Urahara and Yoruichi who was now in human form.

"Everyone's been good Ichigo is 27 years old now and is also captain of squad 5 and he is married to Rukia Kuchiki is now a fuku-taicho for your old squad, they have twins, one girl and one boy Misaki and Kaien who are both 5."

"Does he know about Kaien?" Murata asked getting a glint on his glasses.

"Yes, he found out that he is the reincarnated form of Kaien but he doesn't know he shares that soul with you he has 90% while you have 10% so you were just left with the memories of your past, while Ichigo just has the face and looks." **(1)**

"Sir its ready," a tall man said walking in.

"Thank you, Tessai," Urahara said to the man now known as Tessai.

"You're welcome."

Urahara walked up to the big TV and turned it on and waited for someone to come on screen for 5 minutes nothing happened but then a man with short sliver-gray hair, a black handlebar mustache, pupil-less eyes, and very lightly tan skin **(2)** the man asked, "How may I help you Urahara-san?"

"Hello Chojiro-san, is head captain Yamamoto there?" Urahara asked.

"I will go get him for you," the man now known as Chojiro said.

A few minutes later an elderly man with red eyes, bald, with a long white beard, and a scar on his head **(3)** appeared on screen and asked, "What is it that you want Urahara?"

"Well I want to send Yoruichi to soul society and I want Ichigo and Soifon to meet her there," Urahara said waving his fan in front of him.

"Why does she need to come here?"

"I just want to make sure Aizen is still there and the only way to make sure is if Yoruichi goes and check along with two other captains and since Ichigo never saw his shikia then Ichigo won't be fooled."

"Fine let her come I will send word for them to meet her and who is that young man that is hiding very badly," Yamamoto said looking at Murata who was trying to hide behind the door but didn't realize that he could be seen.

"Oh him he is helping around the shop and he likes to ease drop on conversations," Urahara said and Murata moved over so he wouldn't be seen.

"I see…Ichigo and Soifon said they would meet her at the awaited spot."

"Thank you head captain," Urahara said.

But before Urahara could leave Yamamoto stopped him and said, "If, Aizen is not there what are you going to do."

Urahara sighed and said, "Murata come on out but before you do let Yoruichi know she can go and come back."

"Right," Murata said and went off to go get Yoruichi.

"Well you see he isn't really someone who works here I'll explain when he gets back."

**Soul Society with Ichigo and SoiFon**

A lady and a man was standing at gate the lady was wearing a traditional shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori that said 2 on the back with a yellow obi tied around her waist where her sword hangs. She had black shoulder-length hair with two braids in white cloth each ending with large golden rings **(4) **her name is Soifon. Then man next to her was wearing the same traditional shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori that said 5 on the back he had spiky orange hair, brown eyes, and peach skin and his sword was hanging on his back **(5) **his name was Ichigo. Ichigo looked at Soifon and asked, "What did Yamamoto say exactly why we were to meet here?"

"All I know is that the message said Yoruichi-sama was coming and that we are to meet her here and to go with her somewhere," Soifon answered and then a bright light was brought to their attention and a black lady with purple hair, gold eyes wearing an orange shirt with black stretch pants** (6)**.

"Hey, Yoruichi can you explain a few things please," Ichigo said.

"Well you see Urahara wants to make sure if Aizen is still locked up and since you Ichigo have never seen his shikia and we need Soifon because the maggots nest is in her division," Yoruichi said.

"How could Aizen escape from there?" Ichigo asked with concern in his voice.

"I can't really tell you why Urahara is worried," Yoruichi explained.

At hearing this they decided to flash step all the way to the second division to drop off Ichigo's and Soifon's swords **(7)**.

**A few flash steps later**

They made it to the maggots nest and entered there they saw a bunch of men just sitting around, walking, or talking to others they heard the door open and saw three shinigami two wearing haori's and one not wearing a haori. Two of the men that were sitting one looked at the other person and nodded after the three shinigami past but they didn't notice that Ichigo saw them so Ichigo whispered to Yoruichi and Soifon and said, "There gonna do something so I'm going to stop and stretch and see what they do."

Yoruichi smirked while Soifon just shook her head as Ichigo stopped walking and started stretch and that gave the two men the chance they needed but they didn't know it was a trap so they went after Ichigo was still stretching one of the two men grabbed Ichigo's arm since it was still in the air. Soifon and Yoruichi turned around as they saw what was going down they watched as Ichigo's arm was grabbed but all Ichigo did was put his other had and the dude who grabbed his other had and grabbed him and threw him over Ichigo and the other guy just stood there dumbstruck at what Ichigo did and grabbed his friend and ran away Ichigo said, "They need to be smarter and not attack."

Yoruichi looked at Ichigo and said, "Well you see this happened last time with Urahara and Hiyori,"

"Why were they down here for?" Ichigo asked.

"To get captain Mayuri," Soifon said answering Ichigo's question.

"Why was captain-weirdo in here?" Ichigo asked walking to the door that led to another room that was dark but had little light with stairs.

Soifon and Yoruichi looked at him and answered at the same time, "He was insane."

"We don't know the reason either," Yoruichi said answering by herself.

They got a little further to the sell Aizen was to be in when they got closer Soifon asked, "Well I can see him in there what about you Yoruichi-sama?"

"I see Aizen," Yoruichi said then she looked at Ichigo who looked upset.

"Open the door," Ichigo said.

Soifon looked at him and was about to say something but got a look from Yoruichi that said, 'Do it."

Soifon got the keys out and unlocked the door and opened it to let Ichigo in who took the keys and unlocked the person who was in there Soifon looked at Ichigo and said, "Kurosaki what are you doing?"

"It's not Aizen its Momo my third seat," Ichigo said taking the black bands off of Momo.

"Momo…but I still see Aizen," Soifon said.

Ichigo was looking around and then saw a piece of paper on the wall and grabbed it and then he asked, "Now who do you see?"

"Now I see Momo," Soifon said.

"What did you take off the wall Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked.

"A charm that says 'Aizen' on it so that means only the people under his hypnosis can see what the paper says," Ichigo explained.

Soifon looked at Momo and asked, "How long have you been in here?"

"Um I don't know," Momo said.

"Ichigo, how long has Momo been gone?" Yoruichi asked.

"A week at the most I just thought she was upset that she was moved from fuku-taicho to third seat," Ichigo said.

"I wasn't upset I was just tired so I stayed in my room then someone came in my room and took me to where Aizen was being held and had me put here for a week like you said," Momo said.

"Who took you?" Soifon asked.

"I-I don't know."

"Well lets go I don't want to deal with those guys again so let's do flash step, Momo can you walk?" Ichigo asked Momo who shook her head no.

"You should carry her Ichigo," Yoruichi said.

"Here get on my back and then I can carry you," Ichigo said bending over so Momo could get on his.

As soon as Momo got on Ichigo's back they took off and got out of the maggots nest and back to squad two to get their swords and they went their separate ways Yoruichi went back to Urahara to tell him the news, Soifon went with Ichigo to take Momo to squad four to have her rest there and then they went to squad one to talk to the captain and tell him what happened.

**Omake Ichigo's new fuku-taicho**

**Ichigo walked over to the 13****th**** division to visit Ukitake, "Hey Ukitake-san."**

"**Oh hey Ichigo what did you need?" Ukitake said smiling while ignoring his two thirds seats fighting.**

"**I was wondering since I don't have fuku-taicho anymore can I have one of your third seats." Ichigo asked as Sentaro and Kiyone stopped fighting and looked at Ukitake.**

**Kiyone and Sentaro started doing chores for Ukitake so that they could stay here.**

_**Few minutes later**_

**Kiyone won, making Sentaro mad, while Ichigo sweat dropped and making Ukitake misunderstood their actions, "Ichigo how about you have Kiyone as your new fuku-taicho."**

**Sentaro chuckled as Kiyone became sad as Ichigo took her with him.**

**That is how Ichigo got a new fuku-taicho.**

_**FAITHFULAIZEN**_

**1. I couldn't decide what percentage it should have been.**

**2 - 6. I was on wikia looking up there appearance**

**7. They can't bring their swords with them because if they did then the people in there would try to take it and kill them anyone who enters has to be able to be good at hand-to-hand combat. **

**OK I finished this chapter tell me what you think I don't care if you flame as long as you have an account so that I can ask you why you hate it anyway I'm off to go read something. Also Aizen still has his zanpaktou.**


End file.
